Danny Phantom Z Chapter 1
by CNmekini0128pinescharter.net
Summary: Goku leaving his home to once again talk with Team Phantom before giving them more training. Though Goku's attempt to convince them of their heritage falls flat, he doesn't have time to start their daily exercise: ghosts have shown up! Goku seizes the opportunity, launching himself and Team Phantom into a battle with them. At this point, it is revealed Dash hates them.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Z

CHAPTER 1

AN ADULT SAIYAN NAMED GOKU HAS MOVED TO AMITY PARK, TRYING TO LIVE A PEACEFUL LIFE. ALL IS CHANGED WHEN HE MET THREE YOUNG KIDS. INITIALLY SUSPICIOUS OF THEM IN GENERAL. GOKU SOON FELT AN ODD POWER COMING FROM THEM. A KI-SENSE CONFIRMED A HIGHER THAN AVERAGE EARTHLING LEVEL COMING FROM THESE KIDS. THIS ALONED CONFIRMED HIS THEORY. GOKU SET OUT TO BE THEIR MENTOR. THIS IS THE STORY OF DANNY PHANTOM Z.

FADE TO AN OPEN WINDOW. CUT TO GOKU WALKING THEN STOPPING IN THE ROOM. HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH.

GOKU: WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME… THOSE THREE ARE GOING TO NEED ALL THE TRAINING THAT THEY CAN GET [WALKS OFF].

OUTSIDE, DANNY, TUCKER, AND SAM ARE WALKING.

SAM: SO, DANNY, WHAT SHOULD WE DO TODAY?

DANNY: SAME OLD, SAME OLD, SAM, PATROL THE CITY. FIGHT SOME GHOSTS, THEN SHOVE THEM BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE.

TUCKER: DANNY, WE HAVE TRAINING TODAY. YOU-KNOW-WHO IS GOING TO COMPLAIN.

DANNY: TUCKER, TAKE IT EASY. THIS IS A PRETTY BIG TOWN. GOKU WON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK FOR US.

CUT TO TUCKER AND SAM, SHOCKED.

DANNY: HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME?

GOKU: THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I HAD TO LOCATE SOMEONE.

TUCKER: YOU HAD US WORKING ALL DAY YESTERDAY. I HADN'T BEEN THIS TIRED THIS THAT FOUR MINUTE MILE.

DANNY: IT'S NOT ALL BAD. AT LEAST WE KNOW HOW TO WORK OUT OUR ENERGY.

SAM: I DON'T BELIEVE THAT ENERGY IS SUPPOSED TO BE USED LIKED THAT.

DANNY: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT WAS PAYBACK. HE STUFFED ME IN A LOCKER.

SAM: TO STAY ON POINT.

GOKU: DANNY, TUCKER, SAM… ALL THREE OF YOU ARE HALF-GHOSTS!

DANNY: AND I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT I AM THE ONLY HALF;GHOST IN THIS GROUP.

SAM: I AGREE. WE HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT TUCK AND I ARE PURE HUMANS.

TUCKER: YEAH! IF WE WERE GHOSTS, WHY CAN'T PHASE INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?

SAM: YOU'RE DISGUSTING, TUCKER.

DANNY: LOOK, WE MAY BE ABLE TO DO IMPRESSIVE BACKFLIPS AND A LITTLE HOCUS-POCUS, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY FRIENDS ARE HALF-GHOSTS… ANYWAY, YOU SAID EVERYONE HAD THIS ENERGY INSIDE OF THEM.

GOKU: THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO TO CONVINCE THEM THEY ARE ALL HALF-GHOSTS, BUT WHAT?

PAN UP TO THE SKY. THREE DARK FIGURES FLY IN MID-AIR. THE TRIO LOOK UP TO FIND THREE GHOSTS FLOATING THERE. THEY CHARGE AT THE TRIO, BUT GOKU JUMPS OFF AND PUSHES THEM WITH A SHOCKWAVE. THEY LAND HARD ON THE GROUND.

GOKU: GUYS, _THIS_ IS THE KIND OF FIGHTING YOUR USED TO!

SAM: GOKU, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN ACTUALLY BEAT GHOSTS, DO YOU?!

GOKU: YOU'LL BE FINE. DO WHAT I DO.

GOKU BURSTS WITH ENERGY. TUCKER AND SAM SHIELD THEIR FACES. CUT TO THE GHOSTS, IN A FIGHTING STANCE. THEY BEND THEIR KNEES AND TAKE FLIGHT WITH THEIR GHOSTLY TAILS, AND FLIES CLOSER TO GOKU. GOKU TAKES OFF. GOKU PUNCHES A GHOST. THE GHOST IS THROWN UPWARD.

GOKU: HELP ME WITH THIS GHOST TRASH!

CUT TO DANNY. DANNY'S EYES FLASHED GREEN. DANNY TRANSFORMS INTO PHANTOM, BEGINS TO LEVITATE, RISING HIGHER, THEN HOVERING. HE TACKLES ONE GHOST.

TUCKER: OH… HOLY S-SHIT… SAM… DO YOU THINK WE CAN DO THIS?

SAM: TUCKER? I-

TUCKER: THERE SEEMS TO BE THIS ODD SENSATION THAT'S TELLING ME TO STAY AND FIGHT.

SAM: TUCKER, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST GHOSTS-[RUNS, BUT STOPS SUDDENLY AS AN INVISIBLE FORCE PREVENTS HIM FROM RUNNING AWAY.] WHY CAN'T I RUN AWAY? I CAN'T RUN AWAY, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO.

TUCKER: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT I'M FEELING EXCITED.

A GHOST SWINGS A POWERFUL PUNCH AT TUCKER, BUT HE BLOCKS THE GHOST'S FIST. TUCKER PUNCHES IT AND SENDS IT FLYING AWAY.

TUCKER: I-I JUST SENT IT FLYING… SAM… DID YOU SEE THAT?

SAM: I SAW IT. IS IT POSSIBLE THAT WE…? COULD WE REALLY…? [CLOSES EYES]

CUT TO THE GHOST, SENT FLYING. IT RECOVERS AND RUSHES AT SAM. SAM GLOWS GREEN WITH GHOSTLY ENERGY, BLOCKS THE GHOST'S PUNCH, PULVERIZES IT, AND SENDS IT FLYING AWAY.

SAM: WE _CAN_ DO THIS!

THE GHOST LANDS HARD ON THE GROUND. THE GHOST, WEAK FROM THE ATTACK, GETS UP.

CUT TO THE GHOST THAT DANNY IS FIGHTING. IT CHARGES AND PUNCHES DANNY, BUT DANNY TURNS INTANGIBLE. THE GHOST PUNCHES DANNY EVERYWHERE IT CAN THINK OF, BUT TO NO AVAIL.

GOKU: THIS IS PERFECT. IF THE SURVIVE THIS EXPERIENCE, THEY MAY HAVE A CHANCE TO LEARN THEIR TRUE HISTORY… BUT THE QUESTION IS… [A GHOST CHARGES HARD AT GOKU WHO MANAGES TO BLOCK IT.] WHERE DID THESE GHOSTS COME FROM? [KICKS IT AWAY] I KNOW DANNY HAS MADE A LOT OF ENEMIES… BUT MOST OF THEM DON'T START PICKING FIGHTS WITH HIM.

PAN UP TO THE SKY. GOHAN IS FLYING IN MID-AIR.

GOHAN: I CAN SENSE IT… FATHER IS FIGHT, BUT HE'S NOT TAKING HIS FIGHT SERIOUSLY, THERE ARE THREE OTHER POWER LEVELS NEAR HIM, TOO… COULD THEY BE THE THREE THAT MY DAD HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT? [FLIES FASTER]

CUT TO GOKU, SENSING HIS SON.

GOKU: WELL, LOOK WHO'S COME TO JOIN THE PARTY.

A GHOST ATTEMPTS TO TRY TO PUNCH HIM, BUT GOKU WARPS BEHIND THE GHOST, SLICING ITS BODY, WHICH CAUSED IT TO DISSOLVES INTO ECTOPLASM.

GOKU: THESE GHOULS ARE WEAKLINGS.

CUT TO THE TIRED GHOST, LOOKING AT SAM. PAN TO TUCKER. ONE GHOST LANDS BEHIND HIM. TUCKER TURNS AROUND, SURPRISED. THE GHOST CHARGES AT TUCKER, BUT ITS PUNCH IS BLOCKED BY GOHAN.

TUCKER: WHO THE-

GOHAN: YOU MAY CALL ME GOHAN. AND SNEAK ATTACKS ARE NOT HONORABLE.

GOHAN FIRES AN ENERGY WAVE THAT DISINTEGRATES THE GHOST.

CUT TO THE GHOST, STILL PUNCHING AN INTANGIBLE DANNY. DANNY DECAPITATES THE GHOST, CAUSING IT TO DISSOLVE INTO ECTOPLASM. DANNY WALKS OVER TO THE OTHERS AND CHANGES BACK TO HIS HUMAN SELF.

GOHAN: WELL, THAT'S THAT. FATHER, ARE THE THREE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT.

GOKU: THAT'S RIGHT.

DANNY: YOU KNOW HIM?

GOKU: THIS IS MY SON, GOHAN.

SAM: GOOD! GOHAN, CAN YOU TELL YOUR FATHER TO DROP THIS WHOLE "MY FRIENDS ARE GHOSTS" THEORY?

GOHAN: WHY WOULD TELL MY FATHER TO DROP SOMETHING THAT IS COMPLETELY TRUE? FINDING GHOSTS THAT CAN FIGHT THE WAY WE DO IS HARD TO FIND THESE DAYS. I WOULD SAY YOUR ABILITIES PROVE MY FATHER'S STATEMENT.

GOHAN HEARD SOMETHING. THREE MORE GHOSTS LAND TO THE GROUND.

DANNY: SERIOUSLY?! MORE GHOSTS?!

GOHAN: DAMN. OKAY, WHAT WE SHOULD DO IS-

GOKU: GOHAN, STOP. THESE THREE WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM.

GOHAN: ARE YOU SURE? THEY'RE STILL GETTING USED TO THIS.

GOKU: PUSHING THEM THROUGH THEIR LIMITS WILL ALLOW THEIR POWERS TO BLOSSOM. DANNY, YOU ARE TO FIGHT THEM WITHOUT TRANSFORMING INTO YOUR GHOSTLY FORM

GOHAN: OKAY. YOU HEARD HIM.

DANNY: GOHAN?

GOHAN: I TRUST MY FATHER'S JUDGEMENT. HE KNOWS BEST. IF THINKS YOUR GOING TO WIN, THEN I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WIN. GO ON AND TAKE THEM DOWN.

DANNY RUSHES AND TACKLES A GHOST AWAY.

GOKU: THREE-ON-THREE. THIS SHOULD BE A FAIR FIGHT.

TUCKER AND A GHOST FLY TOWARD ONE ANOTHER. DANNY PUNCHES IT AND IT LANDS HARD ON THE GROUND.

TUCKER: IT'S LIKE MY BODY'S AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER

SAM: HERE GOES NOTHING.

SAM AND HER GHOST RUSH TOWARD ONE ANOTHER. SAM TURNS INVISIBLE, AND HER GHOST PUNCHES HER BUT MISSES.

SAM: IT'S WEIRD. I'M… ACTUALLY… INVISIBLY?

SAM BLOCKS A PUNCH FROM THE GHOST. THE GHOST GOES ON THE OFFENSIVE, LANDING BLOW AFTER BLOW TO THE GHOST AND MAKING SURE SAM FEELS EVERY ONE OF THEM.

DANNY: SAM!

DANNY'S GHOST GETS UP. CUT TO SAM. HER WOUNDS HEALED RAPIDLY.

SAM: M-MY… WOUNDS… ARE HEALED. [TAKES A FIGHTING STANCE]

DANNY: WELL, IF SAM CAN HEAL, THEN… [DANNY'S GHOST ATTACK, BUT DANNY BLOCKS THE ATTACK] YOU'RE FINISHED. [KICKS IT AWAY]

TUCKER BLOCKS HIS GHOST'S PUNCHES. TUCKER LINKS HIS HANDS WITH ITS IN AN ATTEMPT TO WRESTLE IT DOWN. THEIR HANDS SHAKE WITH EFFORT.

TUCKER: STAY DOWN, YOU SPECTRAL PSYCHO.

TUCKER IS ON THE OFFENSIVE, HE KICKS IT AWAY. HE SLICES ITS BODY, WHICH DISSOLVED INTO ECTOPLASM.

TUCKER: REST IN GOO.

CUT TO SAM. HER GHOST PUNCHES SAM, BUT SHE BLOCK IT. SAM BLASTS IT INTO GHOSTLY ASHES.

CUT TO DANNY. HE AND HIS GHOST ENGAGE INTO HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT. DANNY GOES ON THE OFFENSIVE, PUNCHING IN THE STOMACH. DANNY GLOWS GREEN WITH GHOSTLY ENERGY. HE FIRE A GHOST RAY THAT DISINTEGRATES THE GHOST. DANNY IS WEAK FROM THE ATTACK.

DANNY: THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FIGHT LIKE A HUMAN.

FADE TO A LABORATORY. A DARK FIGURE STARES AT THE VIEWER FROM IT GHOST PORTAL.

DARK FIGURE: HOW COULD THIS BE? FENTURD AND HIS LOSER FRIENDS ACTUALLY TOOK DOWN MY GHOSTS? [IT REVEALED TO BE DASH BAXTER] FINE. I LIKE TO SEE THOSE HIGH SCHOOL REJECTS FACE THESE VERSIONS.

BACK TO THE OTHERS. GOKU HEARD SOMETHING.

GOHAN: IS SOMETHING WRONG, FATHER?

GOKU: I HEARD SOMETHING.

FIVE GHOSTS LAND ON THE GROUND.

GOHAN: WHERE ARE THESE GHOSTS COMING FROM?

GOKU: ALRIGHT. NOW THAT WE GOT TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER, WHO ON THIS PLANET DID YOU MESS WITH?

DANNY: I KIND OF HAVE A LOT OF ENEMIES THAT I CAN'T KEEP COUNT.

GOHAN: DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY PLACE TO TAKE THIS FIGHT?

DANNY: THERE'S A PLACE IN THE GHOST ZONE. SOMETIMES I GO THERE TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL. FOLLOW ME.

DANNY DROPS A DEVICE ON THE GROUND. A DISC OF GREEN SWIRLING LIGHT BEGINS TO FORM ABOVE IT. TEAM PHANTOM AND THE Z-FIGHTERS JUMP INTO THE PORTAL. THE OTHER GHOSTS FOLLOW THEM INTO THE PORTAL. CUT TO AN AREA. TEAM PHANTOM AND THE Z-FIGHTERS LAND TO THE GROUND.

GOKU: THIS IS THE PLACE?

DANNY: THAT'S RIGHT.

GOKU: LOOKS PRETTY… OPEN. YOU DEFINITELY HAVE A LOT OF SPACE HERE.

THE OTHER GHOSTS FLY THROUGH THE PORTAL.

GOKU: GOHAN, LETS SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE.

GOKU BURSTS WITH ENERGY. GOHAN BURST WITH ENERGY, TOO.

GOHAN: Z-FIGHTERS STYLE

THEY CHARGE AND PUNCH TWO GHOSTS AWAY. THREE SHOW UP.

SAM: Z-FIGHTERS?

DANNY: THEY'RE AMAZING. JUST WHERE DID THESE GUYS OBTAIN THEIR POWER?

SAM: THEY'RE… GOHAN, STUDENT OF PICCOLO'S ACADEMY, HALF-SAIYAN.

TWO GHOSTS SURROUND GOHAN. GOHAN BLOCKS EVERY ATTACK, BEFORE HE COUNTERATTACKS. HE PUNCHES ONE GHOST, RAPIDLY. AND KICKS ITS HEAD OFF, CAUSING IT TO DISSOLVE TO ECTOPLASM.

PAN UP TO THE SKY. GOKU FLIES ACROSS THE SKY, WITH THE THREE GHOSTS IN HOT PURSUIT.

SAM: GOKU, FOUNDER, LEADER, AND MAIN COMBATANT OF THE Z-FIGHTERS.

GOKU COMES TO A SCREECHING HALT, TURNS AROUND AND KICKS A GHOST IN THE AIR, POUNDS ANOTHER ONE INTO THE GROUND. ANOTHER ONE PUNCHES GOKU, TO NO KICKS IT AWAY AND BLASTS ANOTHER GHOST INTO ECTOPLASM. GOKU LANDS SO THAT FOR A MOMENT GOKU AND GOHAN ARE BACK-TO-BACK.

SAM: THEY'RE TWO OF THE SAIYANS FROM THE Z-FIGHTERS!

GOKU AND GOHAN RAISE THEIR HANDS AND BLASTS TWO GHOSTS.

CUT TO TEAM PHANTOM, SURPRISED. ZOOM OUT TO SEE THIS SCENE FRAMED IN A GHOST PORTAL.

DASH: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THOSE GUYS… THINGS WERE BAD WHEN FENTON HAD NO RESPECT FOR ME… BUT NOW HE'S USING HIS POWERS TO HUMILIATE ME. I ALREADY WANTED THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS TO LEAVE THIS CASPER HIGH, BUT NOW… THAT FENTON…

[FADE TO A FLASHBACK, IN CASPER HIGH.]

DANNY: I'M GLAD GOKU LET US HAVE A DAY-OFF FROM TRAINING. WE CAN JUST RELAX.

SAM: DANNY, AT LEAST WE'RE GETTING SOME EXERCISE.

DASH: HEY, LOSERS!

TEAM PHANTOM LOOKED SURPRISED AND SAW DASH..

DASH: IT'S PAYBACK TIME! NOW THAT I KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU BEHIND ALL THE WEIRD THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED TO ME IN SCHOOL.

TUCKER: C-CALM DOWN, DASH.

CAN IT, TECHNOGEEK. YOU AND THAT WEIRD GOTH GIRL ARE PART OF THIS, I'M SURE! YOU BITCHES ARE GET POUNDED! [LOOKS OVER TO DANNY] FENTON, YOU ARE THE MAIN CAUSE OF THIS, SO YOU ARE THE FIRST. [RUNS UP, AND DANNY GOES GHOST, AND FLIES INVISIBLY DOWN THE HALLWAY, THEN OVERSHADOWS DASH. DANNY THEN SLAMS DASH'S HEAD INTO A LOCKER TWICE BEFORE DROPPING HIM ONTO THE FLOOR, THEN LEAVES DASH'S BODY. THEN, POPS BACK TO HUMAN FORM.]

SAM: DANNY!

DANNY: I-IT WAS A REFLEX.

DASH GETS UP, HUMILIATED, THEN TAKES OFF.

DANNY: THAT'LL TEACH HIM NOT TO MESS WITH ME ANYMORE.

CUT TO DASH: NOT AGAIN… I WON'T STAND FOR IT… NOT THIS TIME [EYES FLASH RED].

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

DASH: TEAM PHANTOM… THERE GONNA PAY… THOSE ASSHOLES! [EYES FLASH RED]

CUT TO THE VIEWER. THE SCENE IN THE GHOST PORTAL CHANGES TO A WAVERING SHOT OF A DARK FIGURE.

DASH: IT'S YOU.

DARK FIGURE: HELLO, DASH. MY SOURCES TELL ME THAT YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES WITH YOUR ASSIGNMENT.

DASH: IT'S JUST A MINOR ANNOYANCE. I CAN TAKE CARE OF-

DARK FIGURE: SILENCE! MY PLAN WILL PROCEED TO MOTION. UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CAUGHT BY THE OTHERS, YOU ARE GOING DO WHAT I SAY. IF YOU DON'T, THE OTHERS WILL GET YOU, BEFORE I DO. SO FAR, YOU SENT OUT THE LOWER VERSIONS OF MY GHOSTS. THESE ARE THE HIGHER LEVELS OF THEM.

SCENE CHANGE: TO TEAM PHANTOM.

DANNY: THAT WAS AMAZING! WITH POWERS LIKE THAT, NO WONDER YOU'RE SO STRONG.

SAM: IS IT ALL TRUE?

GOHAN: IS ALL WHAT TRUE?

SAM: THAT YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY _THE_ Z-FIGHTERS?

GOHAN: YEAH, THAT'S US.

SAM: THAT MEANS YOU'RE…

GOKU: THE LEADER OF THE Z-FIGHTERS. BACK THEN, WE WERE THE TYPE OF PEOPLE WHO NEEDED TO BE TRAINED BY MENTORS TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL OUR POWERS. THAT'S THE REASON WHY I STARTED TRAINING YOU THREE. TO BETTER HELP YOU CONTROL YOUR POWERS.

CUT TO TEAM PHANTOM.

DANNY: I GUESS YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT US BEING HALF-GHOSTS.

TUCKER: IS IT POSSIBLE THAT EARTHLINGS HAVE EVOLVED TO A POINT WHERE THEY GHOST-LIKE POWERS… YEAH I GUESS WE ARE GHOSTS.

GOHAN: YEAH.

GOKU: THEY'RE FINALLY GETTING THIS.

SUDDENLY, THUNDER IS HEARD.

SAM: VORTEX?

DANNY: NO WAY! IF HE WAS HERE, MY GHOST SENSE WOULD GO OFF.

DANNY'S GHOST SENSE GOES OFF.

GOKU SAVES TEAM PHANTOM BY PUSHING THEM, ALONG WITH HIMSELF, FORWARD TO DODGE A BLAST OF ECTO-ENERGY. THEY RECOVER QUICKLY AND FACE A CLOUD OF SMOKE ONLY ABLE TO SEE AN UNKNOWN SHADOW. THE REST OF THE SMOKE DISSIPATES TO REVEAL A GHOST.

THE GHOST AND GOKU CHARGE AT EACH OTHER, LINKING THEIR FISTS. THE GHOST PUNCHES GOKU AWAY. GOHAN PUNCHES THE GHOST, WHO IN RETURN PUNCHES HIM BACK.

GOKU AND GOHAN CHARGE AND PUNCHES THE GHOST. THEY FIRE A BLAST THAT OBSCURES THE GHOST ON VIEW, THE SMOKE PARTS TO REVEAL A BIG HOLE AND THE GHOST JUMPS OUT OF THE HOLE AND FIRES AN ECTO-BLAST AT GOKU. GOKU BLOCKS THE BLAST AND FIRES A BLAST AT THE GHOST. GOHAN FIRES A BLAST AT THE GHOST FROM BEHIND.

GOKU FLIES PAST THE SMOKE CLOUD. THE GHOST JUMPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND PUNCHES GOKU AWAY. THE GHOST LANDS TO THE GROUND. GOKU AND GOHAN LAND TO THE GROUND, TOO. THE GHOST GLOWS GREEN.

CUT TO TEAM PHANTOM.

SAM: THEY CAN'T BEAT IT.

TUCKER: IF THEY CAN'T BEAT IT, WHAT CHANCE DO WE HAVE? SHOULD WE GET OUT OF HERE?

DANNY: NO, THEY CAN DO IT. THEY HELPED US OUT IN OUR TIME OF NEED, SO WE NEED TO HELP THEM. [TURNS IN PHANTOM]

TEAM PHANTOM TAKE OFF.

GOKU: SO, YOU'RE READY TO JOIN IN ON ALL THE ACTION?

TUCKER: WHAT CAN WE DO?

SAM: GOKU, WE DON'T HAVE THE KIND OF FIGHTING SPIRIT OR SKILL THAT YOU TWO HAVE.

TUCKER: WE COULD BE KILLED.

GOKU: YOU MUST FOCUS. YOUR POWER CAN BLOSSOM IN FIGHT.

TUCKER: HUH?

GOKU: THERE'S MORE TO FIGHTING THAN PUNCHES OR KICKING. I'VE TRAINED YOU, BUT… ENERGY IS SOMETHING THAT BLOOMS EVEN MORE DURING AN EXTREME SITUATION IN A REAL FIGHT. BY CONFRONTING STRONG ENEMIES… YOU WILL… PROGRESSIVELY BECOME STRONGER. BEFORE I TRAINED YOU THREE, YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THESE GHOSTS. UNDER MY TRAINING, YOUR POWER DID GROW ALONG WITH YOUR POWER. YOUR POWER RESPONDS TO A NEED, NOT A DESIRE.

GOHAN: IF I'M RIGHT, YOU THREE CAN BRING OUT YOUR INNER POWER RIGHT NOW. LOSING IS NOT AN OPTION.

WITH A FLASH OF LIGHT, AN AURA FORMS AROUND DANNY, TUCKER, AND SAM AND TRANSFORMS THEM TO THEIR GHOST FORMS.

TUCKER: WHAT'S THIS?

SAM: IS THIS MY POWER?

GOHAN: TIME TO DO THIS.

GOKU: TOGETHER.

TUCKER HITS IT AND IT IS SENT FLYING. TUCKER PUNCHES HIS, BUT IS PUNCHED BACK FROM IT. GOHAN ATTACKS IT, BUT THE GHOST BLASTS IT AWAY. SAM PUNCHES IT, TOO, AND BLASTS IT AWAY. FROM BEHIND, GOKU FIRES A BLAST AT IT.

IN FRONT OF IT, DANNY IS STANDING IN FRONT OF IT. THE GHOST CHAGRES AT HIM, BUT DANNY GOES INVISIBLE AND MISSES HIM. DANNY PUNCHES IT AWAY AND RESUME COLOR. DANNY CHARGES AT IT, BUT THE GHOST TELEPORTS AWAY IN A DIFFERENT SPOT AND PUNCHES DANNY AWAY.

SAM AND GOHAN CHARGE AT IT, BUT IS KICKED AWAY. TUCKER APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE GHOST. HE ATTACKS IT, BUT THE GHOST BLOCKED HIS ATTACKS.

THE GHOST STARTS THE ATTACK WITH A BLAST FROM ITS GHOST RAYS; TUCKER COUNTERS WITH HIS OWN. A SHOT OF THEM, AT OPPOSITES SIDES OF THE SCREEN. (THEIR BEAMS CANCEL OUT IN THE CENTER.)

THE REST OF THE OTHER HEROES APPEARED WITH TUCKER. THEY FIRE THEIR BEAM WITH TUCKER. ONE FINAL GROANING EFFORT SENDS THEIR BEAM SURGING INTO ITS FACE; THERE IS AN INCREDIBLE FLASH WHEN IT HITS, AND THE SMOKE CLEARS TO SHOW REMNANTS OF THE GHOST.

DANNY: THAT WAS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT.

SAM: I'M ALL PUTTERED OUT.

GOHAN: THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR.

GOKU: TRAINING YOU TO BECOME POWERFUL. BUT THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE, SOMEONE BEHIND THIS AND SEEMS TO HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF ALL THINGS GHOSTLY. SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING WITH US. THERE WILL BIGGER THREATS THAT YOU'LL FACE IN THE FUTURE.

DANNY: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A LOT OF WORK.

TUCKER: SWEET! THIS IS JUST THAT COMIC BOOK I READ IN THAT SCI-FI AND COMIC BOOK CONVENTION IN SAN DIEGO.

SAM: WAS THAT BEFORE OR AFTER THOSE GHOST GEEKS TERRORIZED THE CONVENTION?

DANNY: IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CONTINUE TRAINING WITH THESE GUYS.

SAM: DANNY?

DANNY: THERE ARE GHOSTS EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN THE ONES WERE USED TO.

GOKU: YOU'RE REAL TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW AT 8 O'CLOCK SHARP.

SCENE CHANGE: DASH'S LABORATORY.

DASH IS STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS PORTAL.

DARK FIGURE: WELL, THOSE TWO ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN I THOUGHT.

DASH: WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?

DARK FIGURE: WAIT A BIT, AND WE'LL SEE HOW THEY'LL PROGRESS. I'LL SEND YOU MORE GIFTS OF MINE TO HELP YOU.

DASH: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

DARK FIGURE: ECTOPLASM TO CREATE STRONGER GHOSTS. DO AS I SAY AND YOUR VENGEANCE SHALL BE SATISFIED.

CUT TO THE DARK FIGURE WITH GLOWING RED EYES.

DARK FIGURE: AS LONG AS YOU'RE UNDER MY CONTROL, I WILL ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL OF GETTING RID OF MY ENEMIES.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom Z

CHAPTER 2

Fade to the training site on a floating rock island in the Ghost Zone. A ghost ray is fired across the site. Pan to show Tucker with his hand raised. Tucker gets tired.

Goku: That's good. I did a great job teaching you the basics. Afterall, I was, technically, a ghost myself, so I know how the system works.

Tucker: [turns invisible] Hey, look! Nobody can see me.

Danny: Ugh, that's just a standard power.

Goku: You're getting the hang of using your powers. I wonder what lesson I should teach you next. Maybe you guys are ready for some advanced energy attacks.

Gohan: You sure they're ready for that?

Goku: Maybe you could try doing a Kamehameha wave with your ecto-energy.

Danny: What's a Kamehameha wave?

Gohan: The Kamehameha is the first energy attack my dad used after watching the turtle hermit do it. Let me show you.

Gohan cupped his hands, charges his energy, and fires it at floating rock island, and it exploded.

Goku: The Kamehameha is a technique. Multiple factors lead to techniques being more effective than basic maneuvers. This process can charge your energy for maximum effectiveness. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and energy is concentrated into a single point.

Sam: The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy.

Gohan: It can create a powerful explosion when released. I can use my energy to create any item I have seen or can imagine. But other than that, something happens when you use a move like that. It's like it brings the best out of you when you use that technique. Your energy gets stronger when these kinds of focuses.

Goku: Do you have any questions? [Team Phantom is silent] Alright then, let's train.

Cut to Danny with Gohan.

Danny: Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-Kamehameha wave at a rock island and it blows up]

Gohan: That's pretty good. With a little more practice, You can blow up ten of those islands.

Danny: Well, I'm used to using energy.

Cut to Tucker with Goku.

Tucker: I think I got it. Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [trying to fire an ecto-Kamehameha, but the wave of light fizzles out.] Darn!

Goku: You have to focus. Don't just force it to come out.

Tucker: I like to see you do it.

Goku: Very well. [cupped his hands, charges his energy] Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-kamehameha wave, and the momentum of the wave cuts a furrow in the ground. Tucker's eyes widen, in surprise]

Cut to Sam, alone and eyes closed.

Sam: Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-kamehameha wave at a rock island and it blows up] I can't believe it… I did I really like that?

Cut to Tucker.

Tucker: This isn't fair! My friends were able to do it?! Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-kamehameha wave at a rock island and it blows up]

Cut to Goku standing next to Gohan.

Goku: Good. You kids are making some progress in your training. If we continue at this pace, you will be able to easily handle those new ghosts.

Danny: That reminds me… what were those things? They're different than the ones I'm used to.

Sam: Ghosts are supernatural creatures from an alternate dimension known as the Ghost Zone. The area of ectoplasm was believed to revolutionize the way we view science. Except now they're different. I'm the occult expert on this team.

Goku: Agreed. People believe that ghosts are created specifically for terrorizing, to hurt. In case you come across the ghosts from yesterday, they might be prepared for you this time. I doubt that the person sending these ghosts after you will make the same mistake twice. Another important thing to remember is that ghosts are dead. Some may look like Earthlings, but if you can't sense life energy from them, then you know they're not humans. But since you're half-humans, we can sense you.

Danny: Ghosts don't have life energy.

Tucker: Their ectoplasm is new and unpredictable.

Goku: Judging by the way they were created, they have a lot more energy than humans. Being dead means that they don't have to get tired, which is an issue since we're the flesh and blood type. And that might be a problem. Alright, back to work. You guy know how to work your energy, now you need to work on your other powers.

Tucker: You mean that there is more than firing ghost beams?

Goku: If it was that simple, then I wouldn't bother training you. Alright, since you're new at this, let's do something simple. Like flying around the world ten times.

Team Phantom gets shocked.

Danny: Ten…

Tucker: ... Laps…

Sam: ... Around the world?

In the Ghost Zone, Team Phantom is flying as fast as they can while Gohan tracks them with a speed scanner and Goku takes mental notes in his head. Several rocky rings pop down from an island and ghost blasts come out of a swirling portal. Team Phantom flips through the rings then dodge the blasts hard. Scene change to Team Phantom standing and tired.

Danny: Is it over?

Goku: Now that you're done with your warm-up. Time to get started on your actual training.

Team Phantom's eyes widen.

Danny: Are you serious?

Sam: My legs feel like ectoplasm.

Goku: Now, you guys must use your energy and use all of your standard ghost powers.

Team Phantom glow their color as they levitate and turn invisible and intangible in midair.

Goku: Good, now stay like that until I see how long you can control your energy. And if you meet my expectations, you get to learn another move.

Gohan: You should listen to Goku. Learning new moves can help you in battle.

Pan to the sky. Pan down to Team Phantom, lying on the ground.

Danny: Sheesh… You gotta be careful about how much energy you use.

Sam: I think I've used up all my energy.

Goku: Yeah, you need to be careful about that. If you weren't ghosts, you might be dead right now.

Gohan: Your regenerative healing factor will give you your energy back.

Goku: You guys have worked hard. Maybe we can take a short break.

Sam: Well, if you insist. But I must know… How is it that you know so much about ghosts? What happened that allowed you to know so much about ghosts?

Tucker: A story? Can I get some popcorn?

Danny: I'm quite curious, too. You know a lot about us, yet we don't know a single thing about you.

Goku: Well, I was the leader of the Z-Fighters since I was a boy.

Sam: Seriously? But records say that you were twelve when you led the team.

Goku: Saiyans naturally possesses vast superhuman strength, far greater than that of Earthlings and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting.

Danny: Wow! You lead a team of adults since you were twelve.

In black, show the fighters, silhouetted, pausing at the third one. Vegeta's silhouette shows Vegeta.

Goku: That's right. I was the leader of the Z-Fighters. The second strongest Saiyan, Vegeta, and Gohan formed the Saiyan trio and lead the force that drove the dragon team into winning battles. Obviously, there are more fighters in our team back then. The Saiyans were the best fighters on the team. We still have to train, even now. Why else do you think we moved to a small town where people are too busy dealing with their own problems? We were able to beat every threat that came our way. Then, we got some intel from Yemma saying something interesting happening in hell. After using instant transmission, the team was ready to fight with us leading the team.

Gohan: Then, everything changed…

Fade to a gray dome station. Its exact dimensions are not known, although it is easily gargantuan. Its exterior was shaped more like a base and had green lights around its surface.

Goku: We found a station that was a structure located somewhere in a district of hell. The battle began inside of it. We were ordered to destroy it, so we went inside to do it.

Cut to a wall of the dome with a counter nearby. The Saiyans busts through a wall filled with ghosts. Vegeta charges at a ghost. The ghost punches Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it. He punches and decapitates the ghost. He hovers over another one and blasts it. Gohan fights another ghost and blasts it away. Goku fights a ghost and blasts it.

Flashback Goku: Remember the reason why we are here, guys.

Flashback Gohan and Vegeta: We know.

The Z-Fighters take off.

Goku: Once we made our way through the guards, we advanced to the center. We got through the areas of the base, beating anything that stood our way. Until we came across a problem.

Flashback Goku: We're close.

Cut to the trio, who are flying, landing on the floor. Suddenly, a large ectoplasmic dome closes itself over the Saiyans.

Flashback Gohan: Huh?

Intercom: Welcome, Saiyans, to this zone. This is the last thing you'll ever see.

Flashback Vegeta: Get over yourself. Do you really think you're a match for a Saiyan?

Intercom: Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you escape this place alive. Rise, Ghosts. [Three ghosts appear in the room.] I hope you like them. I've spent a very, very long time perfecting the ectoplasmic formula that created ghosts. These ghosts are enhanced by me.

Flashback Gohan: Three vs. Three. This shouldn't be too hard.

Flashback Goku: Check your math again. It's us, two, vs. them, three. I'm going to go find a way to take this base down. I'm sure you two can handle some ectoplasmic blobs in my absence. [Takes off]

Intercom: Stop him!

The ghosts charge at him. Gohan and Vegeta disappear and reappear in front of the ghosts and knocks them back. Vegeta charges at a ghost, who returns in kind.

Flashback Vegeta: Woah, this guy was serious when he said he enhanced these ghosts. They're stronger than before.

The ghost punches him, but Vegeta dodged it, and another ghost punched him from behind. Cut to Vegeta, still hurling in mid-air. A ghost charges at him, but Vegeta kicks him away. Vegeta fires an energy blast at the ghost, but the ghost dodges it.

Cut to Gohan, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a ghost. Gohan punches, kicks, and slams it to the floor. A cloud of smoke appears, and Gohan leaps out of it.

Flashback Vegeta: That's one down. Two more to go.

Cut to Goku, flying in the air. Pull back across the space to show it as a huge, nearly empty hangar. At its other end is an object: a processing unit.

Goku: I'm almost there to the unit. When Gohan and Vegeta were busy taking care of the ghosts, I went to take out the unit. The hangar was completely unguarded.

Danny: Sounds a little suspicious.

Sam: They couldn't leave it alone without anyone guarding it.

Goku: Unfortunately, you were right.

Goku stops on the floor, after which the door closes behind him.

Flashback Goku: I've been baited.

Intercom: So, the leader of the Z-Fighters is coming to save the day. No matter, have fun with this, Saiyan.

A blur, at superhuman speed, moves by Goku. Pan to reveal an android ghost.

Intercom: Goku, you've met your match. Your life will rot in hell. Destroy him, Android Ghost.

Android Ghost's "eyes" turn red and scans Goku.

Android Ghost: Being is designated: Male. Warrior: Class A. Identified as Goku. Directive: Terminate.

Flashback Goku: Show me what you got.

Flashback Goku charges at Android Ghost, but it disappeared at the last second.

Goku looks behind it and looks shocked to see Android Ghost behind him. Goku charges for it, but it vanished.

Flashback Goku: This thing is no slouch.

Intercom: Of course not, it has all the fight motion-captured data I recorded. Along with some… ghost powers.

Android Ghost teleports behind Goku and punches him away. Android Ghost turns invisible and blasts Goku to the floor. We zoom out to see him in a viewscreen. Vlad Plasmius and Dr. Gero are watching.

Dr. Gero: Things look like pretty good right now.

Fade to Vegeta, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with two ghosts. He elbows one away and disappears and reappears to pound him to the floor. He fires an energy wave at it. The flash filled the entire room. Vegeta lands to the floor and gets punched by a ghost.

Cut to Gohan, charging a Kamehameha.

Flashback Gohan: Hang on, Vegeta!

Goku is lying on the floor, unconscious. Android Ghost is standing over him. One of its hands has a green sphere of energy. Android Ghost growls as it thrusts its hand out, the energy sparkling. Goku opens his eyes to see the sphere. Goku knocks it away with his energy. He stands and turns into a ghost.

Vlad: What's going on?

Dr. Gero: His energy has disappeared.

Fade to the last ghost, raising its hand at Vegeta.

Flashback Gohan fires a Kamehameha wave at the ghost, which disintegrated it.

Flashback Vegeta: I could've handled that, you know.

Flashback Gohan: You're welcome.

They both stopped sensing Goku.

Flashback Gohan: Father?

Cut to Dr. Gero and Vlad.

Vlad: What is going? I've never seen anything like it. His aura ectoplasmic.

Dr. Gero: This doesn't look good. It is a very powerful form. Let's get out of here! [takes off]

Zoom in on Vlad.

Vlad: This isn't over. [takes off]

Cut to Goku. Android Ghost charges at him, but Goku blocked his kick and knocked him away. Goku stops and stands up straight, the scene becomes the ceiling, he blazes a ball of energy above his head high. Goku bends over and throws the ball. Cut to the crippled Android Ghost. It stands there, in front of the unit, with no emotion as the ball comes closer, pulsing with ectoplasmic lightning. Prepare for impact! In a burst of yellow light, parts fly out and clear away. Cut to the floor, there's a broken unit on the floor, a computer, too. Android Ghost's head falls, an arm lands as well, one leg falls off. A knee descends and bounces. A dented hand, a foot, too. Pan right to show more, a body with one leg gone, a neck crashes down, too. Goku falls from the sky and lands on his boots.

Intercom: Warning: Unit has been a breach. Activate self-destruct sequence. Five minutes to detonation.

Cut to the exterior, the base explodes, in a burst of light, debris fly out and clear away.

Back to the current time.

Goku: And that's the story. I destroyed the unit. I used my instant transmission to get us out safely. But I lost my ghost powers. Thanks to them, I survived, was able to get used out. The three of us went back to our normal lives. Vegeta went off somewhere to continue his training. I stayed with my family.

Danny: That was an interesting story.

Gohan: That was a pretty long story. I guess it's time to get some rest.

Team Phantom's eyes widen, in surprise.

Goku: What's wrong?

Pan to show a man, in a Saiyan armor that bore a very striking resemblance to Vegeta with a green aura around him, standing behind Goku and Gohan.

Man: You don't need to fear. I'm not looking for a fight.

Goku: You may look like Vegeta, but I know you're not him.

Man; I've been studying you guys. I've seen your growth and potential.

Danny: I don't trust you.

Man: If you want to fight, you wouldn't stand a chance.

Goku: I'm sorry, but it's going to take some time for us to trust you. So, maybe you should- [puts a hand on the man's shoulder]

The man throws a kick that sends Goku flying; he crashes down and skids onto the ground.

Man: I apologize. My reflexes are very strong.

Goku powers up and charges at the man, but he turned intangible at the last second.

Goku: Did he just phase through my kick?

Gohan: Did father not make contact?

Goku punches him, to no avail.

Goku: I can't touch him.

He points her hands and a beam of energy heads for the man. He blocks it with a wave of his hand.

Goku: [Eyes widen] No!

Sam: Goku's Kamehameha didn't work

Danny: He blocked it with one hand, without a single scratch on it.

Gohan: Guys stand back.

Gohan steps into the fight.

Man: Sorry to tell you this, but the two of you won't make a difference. Goku and Gohan charge at the man.

Fade to Dash's laboratory. A ghost sleeps down in a pod.

Dash: Phew! I was almost caught by parents. If they found out about my secret laboratory, I would be ground for like a week. That would be bad. Especially, when I'm so close to finishing my ghost. Anyway. This bag came through my ghost portal. These things look like seeds. A glowing red orb appeared on Dash's hands. The orb glows and reveals the dark figure's face.

Dark Figure: Greeting, Dash. By now, you should have received a bottle of ectoplasm and a bag of seeds inside them. These aren't your typical regular seeds. These are saibamen seeds that I picked up during my time. My instructions are simple, plant them somewhere nobody can find, sprinkle a small amount of ectoplasm in the bottom, and the saibamen should be ready for the picking. After the incident yesterday, I can't afford to let you mess this up, so I know a location.

Fade to the training site. Goku and Gohan charge at the man, but he creates a shield around himself to block their attacks.

Sam: They're hitting him.

Danny: Yeah, but he's not even the least bit worried.

Goku and Gohan step back.

Gohan fires an energy wave at the man who absorbs it with one hand and shoots it back at Gohan with the other hand. Gohan dodges the attack.

Man: Had enough. I did tell you it was pointless to try and fight me. Please stop.

Goku: We haven't lost just yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve.

Goku takes to the air and floats in mid-air over the ground. He charges his spirit bomb and tosses it down to the man.

Tucker: This looks so cool.

Goku's spirit bomb hits the shield head-on and envelops the screen in blue-white light and ground debris.

Cut to Team Phantom, with their eyes widened.

Sam: That was a lot of power.

Danny: I like to see a bully stuff me in a locker.

Tucker: I could easily win over a girl with that kind of brawn.

Gohan: That spirit bomb was amazing, father. Even better than the good old days.

Everyone's eyes widen, in shock. The rest of the smoke dissipates to reveal the man, unfazed in his shield. His shield disappears.

Gohan: Who are you?!

Sam: This guy is strong!

Man: Maybe I should tell you my name and my title. My name is Yamoshi and I am the first Super Saiyan.

Everyone is in shock.

Gohan: As in… _the_ first Super Saiyan?!

Goku: But I thought you were dead!

Yamoshi: Technically, I am.

Goku: What are you doing here?

Danny: This guy is in our history books. Maybe he's here because he wants to make up the history he missed.

Yamoshi: Well. I heard you guys were training so I decided to help you out a bit.

Team Phantom is shocked. Z-Fighters are smirking. Yamoshi is smiling.

Narrator: What's this… the first Super Saiyan is actually here?! And he's going to train everyone. It looks like these guys are in one hell of a work-out! Next time on Danny Phantom Z!


End file.
